Laundry detergent compositions comprise surfactants, however it has been found the direct action of surfactants does not provide the most effective cleaning. Other adjunct ingredients, inter alia, chelants, builders, and dispersants are necessary to obtain the maximal efficiency and effectiveness of a surfactant system. In addition, formulation requirements must be considered, for example, liquid laundry detergents require ingredients which are compatible in maintaining the composition as a stable, flowable liquid. Formulators of liquid laundry detergent compositions have necessarily adjusted the surfactant systems of said compositions in tandem with other adjunct ingredients to meet this requirement that the composition remain a stable, flowable liquid.
As stated above, key to the effectiveness of surfactant containing compositions, for example, as in the case of liquid detergents, is the ability of other adjunct ingredients to aid the surfactant system in removing soils from fabric. Of particular importance to laundry detergent compositions effectiveness are soil dispersants. In general, there are two types of soils; hydrophilic, inter alia, clay, and hydrophobic, inter alia, grease, oil. Dual-purpose dispersants, which may be effective in dispersing both types of soils, may be formulatable in granular compositions, but in liquids embodiments, the type and amount of dispersant is limited. To overcome the requirements of limited amount and physical properties, the ethoxylated polyalkyleneimine dispersants were developed. However, especially as it relates to hydrophobic soils and depending upon the composition of the surfactant system, an admixture of ethoxylated polyalkyleneimine dispersants may be required to obtain suitable suspension of oily, greasy dirt.
There is therefore a long felt need in the art for a hydrophobic dispersant which can be used in combination with all liquid laundry detergent surfactant systems.